Beach carts are used to transport various items to a sandy beach location. They are sometimes difficult to move or to stand in an upright position because of the soft sand on which they are supported.
The prior art discloses a variety of carts, some used for the beach. Examples of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,925 issued Oct. 17, 2000 to Paul Weldon, for “Beach Buddy”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,129 issued Sep. 5, 2000 to Monica Dubowski Marques and Marcelo Marques for “Wheeled Beach Cart Construction”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,203 issued Mar. 14, 2000 to Sierra Tyus and Yolounda Tyus for “Tool Dolly”; U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,403 issued Aug. 26, 1997 to J. Douglas O'Neill et al. for “Multipurpose Beach Cart”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,837 issued Dec. 19, 1989 to Theodore J. Bonewicz and Henry S. Leichter for “Carrier for Use on Beaches, etc.”
The broad purpose of the present invention is to provide an improved beach cart having a main compartment that has a height greater than its width and supported on a pair of relatively wide wheels to provide adequate traction on a soft sandy surface. A pair of doors on the front of the cart may be closed to store the contents of the cart, or opened to a position in which the lower edges of the doors cooperate with the wheels in supporting the cart in an upright position. The preferred cart is adapted to store a variety of items, for example, an umbrella, a radio, suntan lotions, drink holders for drinks, beach towels, a cooler and cooler cups. Inner shelves in the compartment are folded when the doors are closed, or unfolded to prevent the doors from accidentally being closed.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.